The Royal Couple
by BostonGirl2012
Summary: Harry is the Crown Prince of England. His mother and father died, so his uncle is acting as king until he thinks Harry is ready. Harry's uncle unexpectaly gets sick. Harry is told that he has an arranged marriage in case he did not find a wife. This is AU. Read and Review. This is my first story.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter characters they belong to J.K. Rowling. **

"Yes, it is decided. Harry has to propose to a girl or we will go with the one that my father picked out; since I was diagnosed with a fatal disease he will be the next king." said King Daniel. "Go get my nephew. I need to tell him was I going to happen to me."

"Yes Sir." said Peter. With that Peter when to look for the Crown Prince. He found Prince Harry in his room that overlooks the pond and the Quidditch pitch. "Your Royal Highness your uncle would like to speak to you."

"Lord Peter how is my uncle doing?" said Harry with concern. His only relative, besides his godfather, Sirius who died the year before, after a battle at the ministry, that actually cared for him had become ill. Harry was concerned because if his Uncle Daniel died then he would become king and he would have to pick a bride so he could have and heir to the throne.

"Your uncle would like to tell you how he is doing himself your highness" replied Peter.

They headed towards the King's chambers where his uncle spent a lot of his time since he had fallen ill. Harry originally was appose to go to his mother's sisters house and live with them after his parents were killed by Lord Voldemort after a prophecy was made about him. Harry was told this at the end of his fifth year, which was two years ago. Harry did have very many true friends at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, first because many just wanted to be his friend because he was the crown prince; two, many thought that he was stuck up and rude because he had grown up at the Buckingham Palace and he was rich but that is not how his uncle raised him to be.

They had arrived at the King's chambers, Peter opened the door for Harry and then closed the door when he was in the room.

"How are you Uncle Daniel?" Harry asked.

"Harry my condition is fatal I won't be living very long I will probably live as long to see you marry and that's it." King Daniel replied sadly. Harry looked at his uncle with a surprised look on his face. 'This can't be happening' thought Harry, 'I'm not ready to be king or get married.'

"You will take my place as the rightful king since your father was appose to be king after our father died but your parents died right after your grandparents."

"Uncle I am not ready to be King; I am still in school."

"Is there a girl that you would like to propose to?" Daniel said quickly changing the subject.

"No, there isn't. The ones that like me only like me because I am the Crown Prince and not for who I really am." replied Harry.

"Ok then we will have to go with the girl that your grandfather choose for you" said King Daniel.

"What is her name?" asked Harry.

Meanwhile…

"Ginny! Hurry up or we will be late." yelled her mother.

"I'm coming mum!" Ginny yelled down the stairs while pulling on her favorite purple sweater. Ginny hated her hair color it was the same as everyone else in the family, fiery red hair that nothing went well with the only colors that looked good on her were black, white, green, blue, brown, and purple. Ginny ran down the stairs. The rest of her family was waiting for her in the kitchen; they were going to her Great Aunt Muriel's 108th birthday party. Lets just say neither of her brothers or her were happy to be going and she had six of them. She was a year younger than the Crown Prince, Harry Potter, the youngest of her brothers was a year older than her and in the same year as Harry Potter they weren't friends but they all were in the same house so they got along.

Just as they were about to leave there was a knock on the door. Mr. Weasley, Ginny's father, answered the door in the doorway was a man in a black suit and a black tie.

"Is this the Weasley Residence?" he asked

"Yes, it is can I help you? And what is your name might I ask?" said Mr. Weasley confused.

"My name is Edward Graham. I am here to discuss something that concerns your daughter Ginny." he said.

"What about my daughter?" asked Mrs. Weasley

"Is there someplace where we can discuss this privately with your daughter Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Yes of course. This way." said Mrs. Weasley and led the way to the den. "Boys go on ahead to Aunt Muriel's birthday party we will be right there."

"Yes Mum." replied the six boys.

"Now what is this about my daughter?" Mr. Weasley asked Mr. Yoder.

"Your daughter was chosen by King Daniel's father to be the wife of the Crown Prince when his father or uncle died if the crown prince did not pick a wife for himself." Edward said to the three people sitting across from him. They had a look of shock on their faces.

"King Daniel is very sick and won't be around for very long. He wants to see his nephew married before he dies."

"Are you sure he meant my daughter Ginny?" said Mr. Weasley. Mr. Yoder turned towards Ginny and said

"Your name is Ginveria Molly Weasley is it not?"

"Yes, that's my name." replied Ginny in a quiet voice.

"Then I have the right girl. Your grandfather knows that you have been chosen. He and King Charlus made an agreement with each other." Mr. Graham said to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny.

"You will come to Buckingham Palace a week from today. Someone will come to pick up you and your things. You will be spending the rest of the summer there. So I will see you next week and if you have any questions send me a letter to this address and I will be happy to answer them." he said then he got up and left. The three Weasley just sat on the couch staring at the place where Mr. Graham was sitting.

"Well," said Mrs. Weasley "We better get you packed, Ginny, when we get back from the party. We will not tell anybody about this until it is final that you are going to become Crown Princess." And with that the three of them left to Aunt Muriel's birthday party.

A week later…

Ginny was packed and ready to go having said goodbye to her brothers earlier, she was sitting in her kitchen with her mother and father. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. There in the door way was none other than Mr. Yoder from the week before.

"Are you all packed?" Mr. Graham asked Ginny.

"Yes, I am ready to go." replied Ginny.

"Good. Men come and get her stuff and bring it out to the car please." Edward said to some men outside by a black limo. Several men dressed as butlers came in and took her stuff and put it in the trunk of the limo. "Ok we are all ready. Time to say goodbye to your parents Ginny."

Mrs. Weasley gave her daughter a big hug, wished her a safe drive and started crying. Mr. Weasley gave his little girl a hug. Then Ginny turned towards Mr. Graham and

nodded; he motioned for her to go before him out the door. Ginny was nervous as hell, her stomach was all in knots as she walked toward the black limo, hoping that she would see her family again.

Ginny spent the next 9 1/2 hours in the limo on her way to the Buckingham Palace.

Ginny arrived at the Buckingham Palace a little after 8 p.m. in the afternoon. She was greeted at the door. Then led through several hallways and up a flight of steps to a room that was a big as the entire downstairs of her house. The walls were a pretty gold color. The carpet was a scarlet red. The bed was huge, it was a king size four poster bed and the bedding was the same as the ones at Hogwarts. This made her feel a little bit at home. She put all her stuff away and then sat on her bed for a couple of minutes. All of a sudden there was a knock on her door, when Ginny opened the door she saw a young man with raven black hair that stuck up in the back, brilliant emerald green eyes, black round rimmed glasses, and a lighting shaped scar on his forehead that was barely visible.

"Hello, can I help you?" she asked the young man.

"You must be Ginny Weasley." the boy said.

"Yes I am Ginny. If you don't mind me asking who you are?" Ginny ask him.

"Don't you recognize me?" the boy said, "I am Harry."

"Oh." Ginny replied quietly, "I didn't recognize you without your Crown Prince robs on. I am sorry."

"It's ok. Come on I will show you around then my uncle wants to speak with us." said Harry. For the next two hours they spent getting to know each other and Ginny finding her way around the palace. Harry even showed her some of his secret passageways. She found out that Harry wasn't stuck up or rude at all he was kind, caring, generous, forgiving, loyal, and loving the total opposite of what she thought he was.

"So how do you like it here so far?" Harry asked Ginny as they made their way to the throne room.

"I like it here a lot. The people here are so understanding and kind." Ginny replied.

"That's good. I am glad." he replied back. They entered the throne room; they saw King Daniel sitting in his chair.

"How are you both?" asked his majesty.

"I am doing well your majesty. Thank you." said Ginny with a curtsey.

"I am also doing well uncle, but I should be asking you how you are doing." said Harry.

"My dear there is no reason for you to curtsey, we will be family. Harry, I have been better but I have also been worse. Like when I found out that my parents and my older brother and his wife were killed but his son lived the attack." said King Daniel. Ginny looked at Harry confused, she always thought that his parents were alive but his uncle didn't have any children of his own so he picked his only nephew to be crown prince.

"So uncle what did you want to talk to us about?" Harry asked his uncle.

"I wanted to talk to you about your futures in this palace?" he said. "Harry, I would like to speak to you first alone if you don't mind Ginny."

"No of course not." said Ginny as she left the throne room.

"Harry, you do know that if she is not happy in a relationship with you then she has the right to go back to her family." said King Daniel to his nephew.

"Yes, Uncle I know that she has that right." Harry replied.

"Good because I don't want to force her to stay here because she was chosen by your grandfather to be your wife, and if you don't feel right in the relationship then you can also call it off; do you understand? asked Daniel, Harry nodded his head. "Good, now it is her turn please send her in and take your place outside the door."

"Yes uncle." Harry replied.

"Ginny, my uncle wants to talk to you now." Harry said to the redhead.

"Thank you." replied Ginny. Harry opened the door to let her in than shut the door behind her and took the seat that Ginny had just vacated.

"Come in dear. Don't be shy. I just want to talk to you about the options that you have." King Daniel said to Ginny.

"Okay; I didn't know I had options." Ginny said to the king.

" Yes you do I am not a cruel king. Well the first option is that if you don't like the relationship that you are in with my nephew than you can easily pack up and go home to your family. The second option is that you can stay in the relationship with Harry and then if you want, then to become his wife and have his children. Those are your options for now if I think of a third then I will tell you it but for now those are the two options you have. Any questions?"

"Yes, what happens if I marry Harry then I realize that he is not the guy for me?" Ginny asked the king.

"Well, lets hope that doesn't happen if it does than we will have you both divorced quietly and you sent back to you home." King Daniel replied. "Do you have any more questions?"

"No, that was my only one." replied Ginny.

"Good, now lets go and get Harry and then lets go to bed. What do you say?" said Daniel.

"I think that is a good idea sir." replied Ginny.

Meanwhile…

Harry was thinking to himself. _What happens if she doesn't like me and wants to go home. Who will become my wife? Uncle said that if I don't marry before I am eighteen and he had passed on than I couldn't take the throne; was he just kidding or was he really serious. What am I going to do? Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by his maybe future wife and his uncle._

"Come on Harry we are going to bed now. That is if you are tired?" said King Daniel.

"I'm coming uncle; I will just be a minute." replied Harry.

"Okay, go to bed when you are ready." said the current king. With that King Daniel headed off towards his room; but Harry noticed that Ginny stayed behind.

"Harry, are you ok?" she asked in a caring voice.

"Yea, just thinking about my parents and my uncle and how little time he has in his life here on earth." replied Harry.

"If you don't mind me asking. What happened to your parents?" Ginny asked.

"I don't mind. I don't really remember what happened I just know what my uncle and godfather have told me. I was one years old and Voldemort came to the place where my parents and I were hiding and he got through a charm that was placed on the house. He killed my dad first, but not before he could yell to my mum to take me and run. She ran upstairs and got me but her way out was blocked by Voldemort; she placed me back in my crib and stood in front of me begging him to kill her instead of me so he killed her and then he tried to kill me but it didn't work because she sacrificed herself for me. And when the killing cruse rebounded apart of Voldemort's soul was blasted and planted into me and I became a horcrux. When I walked into the forest I let him kill me. Then I had a choice either to go on and see my parents, my godfather and everyone that was lost or go back and finish what I started and I decided to come back and finish what I had started to do." Harry explained to her. He looked over at her and noticed that she had tears in her eyes and that her eyes where a very pretty chocolate brown color and that her fiery red hair was really pretty on her.

"I'm sorry I thought that your parents were still alive until your uncle mentioned that they had died." Ginny said with compassion in her voice.

"It's ok. Yea I miss them but I really can't remember them either." said Harry. "Come on lets go to bed." And with that they headed off to bed.

Three weeks later

Ginny was used to palace life each day she would wake up at eight in the morning and get ready for the day. Then Harry and her would hangout the rest of the day either playing Quidditch, football (soccer for all people who know it as soccer as I do but I know it is called football for the rest of the world), swinging on the swings, going swimming, or just talking about each others lives. One day Ginny said that she had to go shopping for something. She had to get Harry a birthday gift his birthday was next week and she wanted to get him something special. She was starting to think that she might actually like Harry more than a friend which was ok because that was appose to be happening. She went out and was thinking what to get him that wasn't too expensive but not junk either. She remembered that he love to play Quidditch and his position was seeker. She knew that because he was the seeker on the house team. At first she thought that he was picked because he was crown prince but as she saw more of his games and when they played one on one she noticed that it was natural talent. So she went into a shop in Muggle London.

When she got back to the palace she brought it straight to her room. And got ready for tonight dinner; it was a formal occasion because the President of the United States would be coming for dinner and then in a meeting with King Daniel and Harry for 3 hours and she just got watch from a balcony in the room. She dressed in a sage green strapless dress that was floor length and put her hair into and elegant up do.

At 6:50pm there was a knock on her door; when she opened it she saw Harry in a black suit and tie. When Harry saw Ginny his eyes went wide. Ginny didn't miss this and blushed all the way up to the roots of her hair.

"You look beautiful." Harry finally said. "Are you ready to go?"

"Thank you and yes I am ready." Ginny replied still blushing. Ginny looped her arm in with his and they made their way to the formal dining room where they would be having dinner with the President and his family. When they got to the dining room one of the butlers introduced them to the President and his family. Ginny was surprised when she saw that the kid were about the same age as Harry and her.

**Ginny's POV:**

They all shook hands and Harry pulled out my chair so I could sit then pushed it in slightly. He didn't do this normally only when his uncle was eating with them which wasn't very often anymore because his health was failing fast or when they had company over from other countries which had only happened once before this.

I struck up a small conservation with the President's daughter Kristin. She was 14 years old and went to school in Boston where she grew up. Kristin and I got along great. While

I was talking to Kristin, Harry was talking to her older brother Benjamin. I noticed that Benjamin was a little cute but I thought that Harry was hotter plus Benjamin was like 24 years old and I was going on 16. After dinner I left Kristin to go and get some rest and I went to the balcony where I was to listen to the President, King Daniel and Harry talk about politics, for the next odd some hours.

**End of Ginny's POV**

Ginny listened to Harry talk and occasionally catch him glancing up at her from his seat next to his uncle. Ginny thought that she might want to stay with Harry not for the money or the title but because she likes Harry for who he is on the inside. After the meeting Ginny met Harry in the hall so they could goodbye to their guests. Kristin gave Ginny her number and address so that they could keep in touch once Kristin went back to the United States. Once their guests were gone Harry took Ginny by the hand and led her to a room; Ginny could only guess that this was his room or the room that they would share if they ever became husband and wife/ king and queen at least that is what it looked like.

"Harry, where are we?" Ginny asked with a confused look on her face.

"This is one of the rooms I go to when I need to get away from politics and other royal duties that my uncle is making me do." He replied.

"Oh, so what are we doing here, again?" Ginny said looking at him.

"Whatever you want to do. This is our time to get away from everything and just be with each other." Harry said blushing. He turned to look at her just as he saw her fall to the floor. He knelt beside her; "Ginny. Ginny. Ginny!" he said as his voice got louder. Harry picked her up bridal style and carried her to his room where he laid her down n the bed and called a servant to go and get the palace doctor. While the servant was getting the doctor Harry did not leave Ginny's side afraid that he might lose her.

"What happened your highness." asked the doctor as he came in the door.

"I don't know one minute we were talking and the next I look over at her and she was falling to the floor." explained Harry. "What is wrong with her sir?"

"I don't know yet but you need to leave the room so I can do a check up on her. I can tell you one thing though she is not dead." the doctor said to the crown prince.

"Please tell me if she will be ok." Harry said with a worried voice. He was afraid that he might lose her like he was losing his uncle. Harry couldn't stand loosing another person that he loved and cared about. It was an hour after the doctor went in when he finally came out.

"Your highness?" said the doctor in a voice that Harry couldn't tell if it was good news or bad news. Harry stood up out of his chair.

"Yes doctor? Will she be alright?" asked the concerned prince.

"She will be fine by tomorrow. She was dehydrated. I am putting some fluids in her now. If she wakes up and freaks out, calm her down and tell her not to pull the needle out of her arm it is there to help her I will be back tomorrow at noon to check on her. Good night." the doctor said. Harry let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you doctor, for everything." replied Harry.

The next morning Ginny woke up and found Harry lying next to her. She tried to sit up but the moment that she moved a strong arm pushed her back down.

"Ginny don't move. You are ok; last night you collapsed and I brought you into my room because it was the closest. You were dehydrated. Don't pull the needle out of your arm the doctor will do that." Harry said in a quiet voice, barley awake.

"Ok." Ginny said as she relaxed back onto the pillows. She thought to herself _Harry must really care about me if he stayed here all night with me. He could have easily gone to a different room to sleep in but he stayed with me to make sure I was alright._

Later that morning Harry got up, noticed that Ginny was asleep so he got up and called a house elf named Blinky. He asked Blinky to get him and Ginny breakfast because they both missed it. The elf brought him two plates stacked with pancakes and maple syrup, along with two sausages each and a glass of water and a glass of orange juice. Ginny stirred at the smell of hot pancakes and sausage.

"Mmmm… that smells very good." Ginny said hungrily as Harry handed her a plate. "Thank you as she started eating. How did you know that pancakes are my favorite."

"I didn't I just thought that you would like some." said Harry after he finished chewing his own bite of pancakes. They continued eating their pancakes. While they were eating the doctor came in and took out the IV from Ginny's arm. They got out of bed and Harry walked Ginny to her room in case she fell again. Then went back to his room showered and got dressed, then went back to Ginny's room.

"Why did you stay with me last night?" Ginny asked Harry while they walked to see how King Daniel was doing today like they did every day that he wasn't at breakfast or when they sleep in on the weekends.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok and that I wasn't going to lose another person I cared about." Harry replied blushing. Ginny realizing what Harry just said.

"Well, I am glad that you stayed with me." She replied.

**A week later…**

On Harry's 17th birthday she got up wrapped his present and went down to breakfast with it.

"Happy Birthday Harry!" she said when she saw him, giving a peck on the cheek and putting his present in front of him. Harry looked at her with a surprised look on his face, and then opened the presents from Ginny and King Daniel. Harry opened a new broom servicing kit, "Thank you uncle I will use this on my Firebolt."

"You're welcome Harry I noticed that you needed a new one since the one Hermione got you last year was running low." Next, Harry opened the gift from Ginny, what he saw confused him. It was a silver dog tag that had his name on it.

"I charmed it so it will tell you if the person or people that you love are in trouble, injured, or dead. It is also can be a tracking device, or you can communicate with your love ones" she explained.

"Wow!" Harry said kissing her on the cheek, "Thank you, this will be perfect when I go to Auror training."

"I thought that it would help." Ginny replied.

"I have one question though" said Harry. "How do I communicate with my loved ones?" he asked.

"All they have to do is buy another dog tag and put the same spell I put on it which I learned from my friend, Hermione." Ginny explained.

"Oh ok and do you have one?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Yes" replied Ginny blushing.

"Good because I don't think that I can be away from you without communicating with you for a year." Harry whispered in her ear. Ginny hearing this blushed to the roots of her hair.

As the day went by Harry and Ginny fell more for each other. The king noticed this; he was at his window watching Harry chase Ginny around the backyard; he smiled at them wondering how they would take the news that he had been just notified of by his healer that he had about eight months to live.

Later that night King Daniel called Harry and Ginny to his office.

"Uncle you wished to speak with us?" Harry said, with a concerned look in his eyes that Ginny noticed.

"Yes, I have some news for the two of you. You may want to sit down for this."

They sat down in the chairs that were opposite of his uncle's chair.

"This is not how I wanted to end your birthday Harry but, Ginny it is time for you to decide whether or not you wish to stay and become Harry's wife. I was told this afternoon by my healer that I only have about eight months to live. I would like to see Harry married by that time."

Harry and Ginny looked shocked by this news. Ginny thought that she would have at least another month to decide but she knew that it was time.

"You don't have to give you decision now, Ginny but I would like it by the end of August." King Daniel said.

"Alright," Ginny said softly.

"You are both dismissed now;" with those words Harry lead Ginny out of the room and back to her room.

"Ginny, remember you don't have to marry me if you don't wish to" with that Harry walked away from her.

Ginny closed the door, _what am I going to do?_ She thought_ I want to marry Harry but I am not even 16 yet; I mean I'll be 16 next month. I will be not only a wife but a Queen of one of the most powerful countries in the world. What if Harry did not want to marry her? What would I do then, will I go back to my parents. I am not ready to be a wife, a queen, then in a couple years a mother. I need a woman's opinion. I just don't know who to go to. Should I ask my mom or a lady in the court that Harry knows well?_

Harry walked to his room, it was on the floor above Ginny's and on the opposite wing of the palace.

Harry's room was Gryffindor red and gold. A king size poster bed, made of cherry wood, against the back wall facing the double doors, the sheets a gold color with red trimming, the comforter red and gold plaid with the Potter Crest in the middle. On the right side there was a door that led to the loo, and there was a huge wardrobe, made of the same cherry wood of the bed, next to the door and a book shelf filled with books about all sort of things from wizarding books, muggle fairy tales, to books about of course running the nation. On the other side of the room there was a beautiful couch made of the cherry wood, with red upholstery and gold bead trimming in between the red upholstery and the wood. Parallel to the couch was a huge fireplace on the mantle was pictures of Harry's parents James and Lily Potter, his godfather Sirius Black, a picture of his parents wedding day and pictures of Harry with his whole family when he was a baby. Next to the couch were two matching recliners made of the same material as the couch.

Harry changed into pajama pants. He did his normal routine brushed his teeth, brushed his hair even though he knew that it was useless because it stuck up at every angle anyway. Then read a book until he was really tired. It was usually one of the boring books that he kept but only because it dealt with running _England. But he did something different this time he didn't get a book instead he just laid down and started to think, _

_I wonder what Gin is thinking right now, I hope that she stays because I love her__ not because I need a wife. I don't want to push her into this if she doesn't want it. But we had so much fun these past two months. This was the best birthday ever until Uncle said that Gin need to make her decision by the end of the week. I wish that we weren't in this position. I wish that Uncle wasn't dying, or that I had to take the crown in the March. If Ginny decides that she wants to stay then I have to propose and then we will be married by January. I hope that she wanted a winter wedding. I just can't get married on my mum's birthday January 30__th__. If she decides to go back to her parents then I won't be mad or disappointed I will just let her go. I'll be upset and sad that she is going but I could never be mad at her. I think she will make a good wife, queen, and eventually a great mother. _

_With that Harry climbed into his bed a fell fast asleep with only dreams of Ginny._

**The Next morning:**

"Morning Gin, how did you sleep?" Harry asked as he took a large scoop of eggs. They were the said that Harry and Ginny could make themselves breakfast.

Ginny looked around the small dining room; if you could call it small since it was about the size of the kitchen back at the Burrow. "I slept horrible. I felt guilty about what I need to tell you. I don't know how to put this so I'm just going to come right out and say it. Harry, I'm sorry but I can't marry you. I'm not ready; I don't know how to be a wife much less than a queen, and I am defiantly not ready to become a mother. I'm really sorry Harry. I do love you but I'm just not ready." Tears were threating to fall down her cheeks as she looked at him.

"Ginny." Harry walked over and wrapped his arms around her. "Shhh Gin, its ok that you don't feel ready I don't feel ready either. I'm not ready to become a king, a husband, and I can defiantly wait to become a father.

"But your Uncle said that we have to marry before he dies; then in a couple years Parliament will want us to have a child. I don't want to have a child at 16, when I am 23 maybe but defiantly not in two years. I'll be 16 in eleven days and we have to marry by March" Ginny said tears welling up in her eyes.

"I don't care what Parliament thinks about when we should have a child. That is completely up to us. As for the marriage time limit; I admit I am greatly upset with my uncle but he wants to see me married because my parents are not here to see me get married. I think that he feels like it is an oblation because his older brother is dead. Whether or not we get married I will assume the throne on my eighteenth birthday; I would like you by my side becoming queen."

"I'm sorry Harry but I think I need to go home for a few weeks to think this over, but I promise you that I will come back. And I will marry you but I just need time with my family. I'm sorry."

"I understand your decision. Come back when you are ready."

"It will only be for two weeks then I will be back. My mum will most likely throw me a birthday party so you can come to that, I'll tell you my decision then. Is that alright?"

"Ginny that is fine. I don't care when you tell me just as long that it is before we have to tell my uncle. Ginny, there is something else that I need to tell you. I think I am falling in love with you."

"I know that I love you Harry but I need this time to think if I am ready for marriage or not." With that Ginny left the kitchen and went to her room where she packed her things for two weeks so she could go home and see her family.

Three hours later Ginny was in a limo on her way home. She was sad that she was leaving Harry behind but she knew that going home and talking it over with her parents and brothers would help her make the decision that she needed to make about marring so young.

Harry was standing on a balcony that was facing the front gate and watched Ginny leave. He was heartbroken on the inside but he was doing his best to not show it because he knew that there was still a chance that she would come back and agree to marry him but there was also a chance that the only reason she would come back


End file.
